


chasing the years of my life

by NorthOfSomewhere



Series: dream-hopping drabbles [1]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Dreams, Family Feels, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: "Luke," she says, surprised. "You're here."
Relationships: Eleanor "Nell" Crain & Luke Crain
Series: dream-hopping drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	chasing the years of my life

"Luke," she says, surprised. "You're here."

"Of course I am, silly! Because you're here."

Nell stares at his glasses, at his wide eyes behind them. She doesn't remember being so small. She kneels so she's not towering over him.

"Oh, of course. I just forgot," she says.

She wonders how many mundane things she's forgotten over the years, all the little things she let pass by without notice. All the moments she never thought she needed to cherish.

_If I knew..._

A tear slips free, burning as it slides down her cheek. "What are you drawing?" she asks, voice shaking.

"Us," Luke says. He shows her his paper and her heart fills with a sad sort of fondness when she sees the crayon scribbles there.

She smiles.

"There's me," he says, pointing. Then he moves his hand, fingers ghosting over the tiny stick figures. "And there's you."

_When did you stop wearing your glasses, Luke?_

"There's us," she says in a whisper. Another tear follows the same track as the first, she wipes it away with the back of her hand.

_Our family, whole again._

Luke continues drawing.

Nell watches.

She hears someone call her name and turns to look.


End file.
